To Protect & To Believe
by Keiko R
Summary: Tsuna punya saudara kembar yang lebih baik dari dirinya, namanya Riku (OC). Tsuna & Riku saling peduli satu sama lain. Hingga kedatangan Reborn membuat Riku harus berbohong kepada Tsuna. Dapatkah Tsuna mempercayai Riku dan dapatkah Riku melindungi Tsuna? (editted) konsep sama, silahkan baca lagi
1. Prolog

Summary : Tsuna punya saudara kembar yang lebih baik dari dirinya, namanya Riku (OC). Tsuna & Riku saling peduli satu sama lain. Hingga Reborn datang memaksa Riku belajar jadi bos mafia, kalau dia tidak mau maka Tsuna yang harus menggatikannya. Riku akhirnya menuruti permintaan Reborn asalkan Tsuna tidak terlibat dengan hal-hal yang berbau mafia. Reborn sebenarnya tidak bilang setuju, tapi dia juga tidak berniat membahayakan anggota keluarga Sawada lainnya. Dimulailah operasi "Menutupi semua ledakan!"

Buat Mina-san yang udah baca, Arigatou gozaimasu! Yang ini adalah editan yang sebelumnya, dibagi jadi dua chapter, singkat-sngkat aja. Yang kemarin itu terlalu terburu-buru. Untuk sekarang ceritanya agak ngebosenin tapi Keiko janji konsep ke depannya enggak terlalu ngebosenin, asalkan Keiko juga latihan menulis yang baik lagi.

Tolong reviewnya ya, supaya Keiko bisa menulis lebih baik lagi. ^^

* * *

Katekyo Hitman Reborn (C) Amano Akira

* * *

Chapter 1 : Prolog

Sore itu di kediaman Sawada, di salah satu ruangan, ada suatu sudut bernama dapur yang telah diisi oleh ibu dari si kembar Sawada. Sawada Nana namanya. Dia adalah seorang ibu yang ceria. Nana sedang menyiapkan makan malam sambil menunggu kedua putranya tiba di rumah. Kedua putranya, si kembar yang ia maksud adalah Tsuna dan Riku.

Tsuna lebih tua dari Riku dan yang terpendek di antara keduanya. Koreksi. Tsuna lebih tua dari Riku _tetapi_ yang terpendek di antara keduanya. Ada saat-saat dimana Nana akan sangat memperhatikan detail ini dan akalnya tidak bisa menjawab bagaimana bisa Tsuna yang mendapatkan beberapa menit untuk tumbuh lebih awal, disusul Riku yang datang setelahnya. Dia sangat yakin telah memberikan porsi makanan yang sama bagi kedua putranya, jadi dia pikir tidak ada yang salah dengan pertumbuhan Tsuna, hanya saja Riku lah yang tumbuh sedikit lebih cepat. Nana mengenyampingkan fakta bahwa Riku adalah anak yang aktif dan jago olahraga, dia tidak mau percaya bahwa salah satu anaknya sangat hebat dalam satu hal sementara yang lainnya tidak.

Nana bukanlah wanita karir melainkan seorang ibu rumah tangga yang bertanggung jawab. Selama suaminya terus mengirimkan uang belanja bulanan dari hasil jerih payahnya, dia berjanji akan menggunakan uang tersebut dengan baik, jadi wajar kalau dia sedikit khawatir tentang asupan gizi anak-anaknya. _Pinky promise~_

Baru jam tiga lewat sedikit, tetapi rasanya tidak ada tempat lain di rumah tersebut selain dapur yang sangat cocok dengan Nana. Ada kalanya Nana terlihat di kota sedang berbelanja atau bercengkrama dengan tetangga seperti ibu-ibu pada umumnya, meskipun demikian Nana dan dapur sudah seperti satu kesatuan. Oleh karena itu menyebutkan Nana tanpa menyebutkan dapur (atau ruang makan) kurang tepat rasanya. Tidak buruk sebagai suatu pembuka, bukan?

Ngomong-ngomong, pagi itu (atau mungkin siang hari?) Nana menemukan selebaran di kotak surat mereka. Berisikan jasa guru privat dengan biaya yang cukup murah. Dia hanya harus menyediakan tempat tinggal dan makanan, yang layak tentu saja, bagi guru privat tersebut. Entah kenapa, Nana langsung tertarik hanya dengan sekali lirik. Seperti yang sudah disebutkan diatas, dia tidak mau percaya bahwa salah satu anaknya sangat hebat dalam satu hal sementara yang lainnya tidak. Di sekolah Riku tergolong murid yang pintar, dia sering mendapatkan nilai tertinggi di kelasnya, jadi kenapa Tsuna tidak? _Well_, dia akan mengubahnya sekarang dengan menekan beberapa tombol…

"Halo?" Pagi tadi Nana terlonjak, sebelum sempat mengangkat gagang telepon, telepon itu telah berdering terlebih dahulu. Dia pun mengangkatnya.

"Nana~!" terdengar suara yang sangat familiar dari ujung telepon, Nana tidak akan percaya dengan pendengarannya kalau saja suara itu bukanlah suara yang selama ini selalu ia nantikan. Iemitsu!

Nana membuka pintu kulkas dan menemukan bahan-bahan yang ia perlukan untuk menu makan malamnya kali itu. Ia tersenyum mengingat _flashback_ pagi itu.

"Nana~ suamimu tersayang ini baru saja mendapatkan kenaikan gaji. Jadi mulai sekarang aku akan mengirimkan uang bulanan yang lebih banyak dari biasaya. Kau bisa menggunakan uang tersebut untuk membeli baju baru untuk Tsuna dan Riku, juga hal lainnya misalnya _make up_ untuk dirimu sendiri, tapi sebenarnya kau sudah cantik tanpa itu, Nana!" Nana tertawa.

"Oh ya, jangan lupa pikirkan tentang pendidikan anak-anak kita. Kau bisa belikan mereka buku pelajaran atau lebih baik lagi…" Iemitsu berhenti sejenak sementara Nana masih mendengarkan dengan teliti. "…seorang guru privat!"

Di Italia, tempat yang tidak akan disangka Nana dimana suaminya sebenarnya berada, Iemitsu mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Nana tentu saja tidak bisa melihatnya, tetapi dia berpikir betapa ini adalah waktu yang tepat bagi Iemitsu untuk menelpon. Dengan perkataannya barusan… seakan semuanya cocok.

Tanpa ragu dia akan memanggil guru privat itu. Nana tidak tahu, meskipun dia ragu-ragu sekalipun atau bahkan memutuskan untuk tidak mengubrisnya sama sekali, guru privat ini akan tetap datang ke kediaman Sawada.

"_Tadaima_!" si kembar, Sawada Tsuna dan Sawada Riku, akhirnya tiba di rumah.

Nana tersenyum mendengar suara kedua putranya. Ada suara yang lembut dan penuh sopan santun juga ada suara yang lesu dan apa adanya.

"Tsu-kun, Rik-kun, _Okaeri_~" balas Nana.

End of Chapter


	2. The Deal

**Summary** : Tsuna punya saudara kembar yang lebih baik dari dirinya, namanya Riku (OC). Tsuna & Riku saling peduli satu sama lain. Hingga Reborn datang memaksa Riku belajar jadi bos mafia, kalau dia tidak mau maka Tsuna yang harus menggatikannya. Riku akhirnya menuruti permintaan Reborn asalkan Tsuna tidak terlibat dengan hal-hal yang berbau mafia. Reborn sebenarnya tidak bilang setuju, tapi dia juga tidak berniat membahayakan anggota keluarga Sawada lainnya. Dimulailah operasi "Menutupi semua ledakan!"

**Genre** : family (untuk sekarang; tapi sampai kapanpun enggak ada pairing!)

**A/N: **Terima kasih bagi yang udah baca sampai sekarang. ^^ kelihatannya sedikit ya T_T tapi Keiko akan lebih berusaha untuk jadi lebih baik lagi, ceritanya enggak se-_simple _kelihatannya tapi juga enggak _complicated_ kok. Mulai chapter depan Tsuna akan lebih banyak ditampilkan. Tolong reviewnya! ^^

* * *

Katekyo Hitman Reborn (C) Amano Akira

* * *

Chapter 2 : The Deal

Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa Tsuna dan Riku bagaikan dua kutub yang berlainan.

Tsuna, _well, _siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Dialah si _Dame_-Tsuna dari SMP Namimori. Objek _bullying _terfavorit. Murid yang mencapai garis _finish_ paling terakhir. Cowok yang enggak diinginkan cewek manapun meskipun dia cowok satu-satunya yang tersisa di dunia.

Berkebalikan dengan itu, Riku adalah seorang siswa teladan. Nilai akademiknya selalu di atas rata-rata. Bintang kedua di berbagai ajang olahraga. Dia bukan anak laki-laki yang sempurna tapi dibandingkan dengan kakaknya… dia jauh lebih berharga.

Namun apabila Tsuna dan Riku berbeda 179 derajat setidaknya 1 derajat sisanya adalah rasa sayang mereka satu sama lain.

Sejak kecil mereka selalu bersama. Banyak hal mereka lakukan berdua. Bahkan hingga sekarang Riku tidak pernah menelantarkan kakaknya meskipun kepopuleran sudah ada ditangannya.

Masih hari yang sama dengan hari dimana Nana menemukan selebaran yang akan mengubah hidup mereka, sepulang sekolah Riku membopong tubuh kakaknya menelusuri jalanan. Hari ini seperti biasa kakaknya di-_bully_. Darah mengalir dari kening dan lengannya, menetes dari lututnya, mendidih di dalam nadinya, bekerja keras di dalam tubuhnya untuk mentransportasikan oksigen.

Tsuna nyaris kehabisan napas karena kelelahan. Dia mengiris kesakitan, dia marah, dia merasa terluka, tetapi asalkan ada Riku di sampingnya, yang selalu memberinya sandaran, rasanya itu sudah cukup. Tidak. Terkadang itu tidak cukup.

"_Tadaima_!" si kembar, Sawada Tsuna dan Sawada Riku, akhirnya tiba di rumah.

Nana tersenyum mendengar suara kedua putranya. Ada suara yang lembut dan penuh sopan santun juga ada suara yang lesu dan apa adanya.

"Tsu-kun, Rik-kun, _Okaeri_~" balas Nana.

Nana hanya tersenyum ke arah mereka. Ini bukan kali pertama kakak-beradik itu pulang dengan keadaan demikian. Bukannya tidak peduli, tetapi Riku selalu menepis pertanyaan-pertanyaannya—dengan sopan.

Selalu berkata, "_Daijo__u__bu_, okaa-san," dengan senyum manis tersungging di bibirnya seakan-akan Tsuna _hanya_ tidak sengaja tersandung batu.

Siapa yang tahan menghadapi senyum Riku? Lalu siapa sangka dengan wajah yang menyerupai _the hopeless dame_-tsuna, Riku bisa menjadi sangat berkarisma.

Sebagai seorang ibu, Nana juga memikirkan tentang perasaan Tsuna terlebih karena dialah korban sebenarnya. Nana berharap sang kakak akan lebih terbuka padanya. Namun Tsuna hanya menoleh dengan matanya yang sembab tanpa berkata-kata, jadi dia tidak memusingkannya selama ada Riku yang selalu siap siaga.

_Anak-anakku rupanya sudah mulai dewasa. Aku harus menyiapkan makanan yang lebih banyak lagi!_ Pikirnya. _Tapi sepertinya tidak begitu banyak. Yah, andaikan saja tempat ini sedikit lebih ramai!_

Sawada Nana, sungguh wanita yang beruntung karena tidak lama lagi keinginannya akan terwujud.

Riku mengantarkan kakaknya hingga ke kamarnya. Setelah itu dia kembali ke kamarnya yang tepat berada di sebelah kamar Tsuna. Saat mereka masih kelas 4, mereka biasa tidur bersama. Sekarang mereka sudah SMP dan Riku merasa tidur bersama adalah hal yang memalukan seakan-akan dia menjadi anak kecil lagi yang masih diurus kakaknya. Dia terlalu mencintai Tsuna sampai tidak ingin membebaninya. Dia tidak sadar bahwa sekarang kedudukan mereka itu terbalik.

Riku peduli pada Tsuna, begitu pula Tsuna pada Riku. Tetapi sudah jelas bahwa Tsuna lah yang berhak atas segala keprihatinan. Riku ingin menghentikan semua penindasan yang kakaknya terima tetapi teman-temannya selalu menghentikannya. Mereka berpikir bahwa tidak adil kalau Riku memberikan perlakuan khusus hanya karena Tsuna adalah kembarannya.

Riku menghela napas sambil mengepak kotak P3K-nya, setidaknya dia masih bisa merawat luka-luka yang diterima Tsuna.

Setelah berganti pakaian Riku bergegas pergi ke kamar kakaknya. Dia baru saja menutup pintu kamarnya ketika bel pintu berbunyi. Riku segera menuruni tangga dengan sigap dan hati-hati meskipun dia sudah hapal betul bagian mana yang bisa membuatnya terjatuh karena seseorang sudah sering mempraktekannya berkali-kali di hadapannya.

"Sebentar!" seru Riku.

Riku membuka pintu lalu dia mengerjap.

"Ciaosu!" seorang bayi berpakaian formal dengan warna serba hitam berdiri di hadapannya.

Riku terkejut tetapi dia berusaha untuk bersikap waras. Sewaras-warasnya orang normal.

"Ada bayi bisa bicara!" Reborn mengerut.

Setelah lebih tenang Riku mengambil langkah awal dalam perbincangan, dia pikir bayi di hadapannya juga sama takutnya dengan dirinya—_positive thingking_!

"Hei nak, apa kau tersesat? Dimana orangtuamu?"

"Namaku Reborn. Aku adalah guru privat barumu, Sawada Riku."

"Guru privat? Tapi aku tidak…"

"Oh, Rik-kun!" tiba-tiba Nana datang menghampiri Reborn dan Riku. "Aku memanggil guru privat untukmu dan Tsuna. Jadi dia sudah datang?"

"Ciaosu!" Reborn menyapa Nana.

Nana membalasnya dengan seuntai senyum dan membungkuk khas ala Jepang. "Selamat datang!"

"Terima kasih." Reborn balas membungkuk.

Riku memperhatikan kedua orang tersebut, kebingungan. Dia pikir dirinya waras, tetapi melihat keduanya dia merasa menjadi yang paling abnormal. Apa dia harus ikut-ikutan juga? Tentu saja tidak! Dia tidak percaya kalau bayi itu adalah seorang guru. Dia tahu bahwa terkadang ibunya bisa sangat…ehm… mudah tertipu.

"Hari ini aku menemukan selebaran yang menawarkan guru privat. Harganya sangat murah, hanya memberinya tempat tinggal dan makan," cerita Nana sambil menunjukkan selebaran itu pada Riku.

Riku mengambil selebaran itu dan menyelusurinya. Baginya selebaran itu seperti lelucon buatan anak-anak. Tapi anak itu sudah di sini, Reborn namanya.

"Ah, aku harus kembali lagi ke dapur!" lalu Nana pergi begitu saja.

Riku merasa tidak nyaman ditinggalkan dengan orang, eh bukan, bayi asing sendirian. Bukannya dia tidak bisa mengurus bayi. Riku hanya merasa bayi dihadapannya ini bukan benar-benar bayi. Mungkin semacam orang cebol, keturunan?

"Sebenarnya," Reborn mulai berbicara, matanya tidak pernah memantulkan bayangan lain selain sosok Riku. "Aku datang kesini ingin menjadikanmu sebagai bos mafi..."

_Bruk, Bruk, gubrak!_

Mulai dari dentuman pertama, kedua orang yang memiliki refleks yang bagus itu langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Mata mereka menyiratkan hal yang berbeda ketika melihat seorang anak laki-laki berguling-guling dari anak tangga yang satu ke anak tangga lainnya hingga terkulai di hadapan mereka. Di mata Riku sudah jelas ditemukan kekhawatiran, sementara Reborn... Tunggu, apa dia baru saja tersenyum?

"Onii-chan!" Riku segera membantu Tsuna yang setengah sadar berdiri.

"Riku, kau bisa sekalian menunjukkan Reborn di mana kamarmu." _Ide bagus okaa-san! Untuk membiarkan bayi kecil berkeliaran di tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan, ngompol, minta kue, dan macam-macam hal merepotkan lainnya._ Pikir Riku sarkastik.

Tapi Riku tetap mengajak Reborn ke kamarnya. Dia memberi isyarat kepada Reborn untuk mengikutinya. Dengan membawa tubuh Tsuna diatasnya, Riku berjalan melewati anak tangga dengan hati-hati sambil menghapal titik baru yang akan membuatnya tersandung yang baru saja dipraktekan oleh kakaknya sendiri. Sesekali dia mendengar kakaknya mengingau tepat di telinganya.

Setelah Tsuna dibaringkan di kamarnya Riku membawa Reborn ke kamarnya sendiri. Sesampainya disana Riku segera meraba-raba kolong tempat tidurnya, tidak memperhatikan Reborn yang hanya menatapnya. Riku mengeluarkan kotak kardus kecil dan membukanya. Dia lalu memasang semacam alat yang bisa meredamkan suara di kamarnya dengan cepat. Setelah selesai dia menghadap Reborn.

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan, Riku?" tanya Reborn.

"Oh, aku memasang alat peredam suara, itu adalah alat yang bisa…"

"Aku sudah tahu!"

"Ooh," entah apalagi yang bayi itu bisa lakukan untuk mengagetkannya. "Aku takut membangunkan Onii-chan di sebelah. Jadi sekarang silahkan bicara."

"Kau tidak sebodoh yang kukira." Kata Reborn.

"Hah?!" Riku sesungguhnya tidak tersinggung dia hanya merasa aneh untuk mendengar hal seperti itu dari mulut seorang bayi. _Memangnya kau siapa berani berbicara seperti itu?!_

"Tugasku tidak akan terlalu sulit. Aku ke sini sebenarnya ingin mengajarimu untuk jadi boss mafia."

"Apa?!" _oke, bayi itu sudah kelewatan_. Pikir Riku.

"Kau adalah keturunan dari Vongola Primo, pendiri Vongola Famiglia, keluarga mafia yang terkenal di Italia. Mulai hari ini kamu akan dilatih menjadi Vongola Decimo atas perintah Vongola Nono."

Riku tidak tahan lagi, dia tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Ternyata kamu pintar bercanda, ya. Kamu benar-benar bayi yang lucu dan man..."

Reborn mengeluarkan pistolnya hal ini sempat membuat Riku terkejut, tetapi tidak lama.

"Namamu Reborn, kan? Ayolah, Reborn, hentikan semua ini."

_Bang!_

Sebelum Riku selesai bicara sebuah peluru meluncur di dekat kepalanya. Riku berbalik dengan kaku. Tubuhnya gemetar setelah melihat bekas peluru di dinding.

"Uwaaa!" ternyata idenya untuk memasang alat peredam suara sudah sangat tepat. Tidak, sebenarnya dia mempertanyakannya. Bayangkan saja! Berduaan dengan seorang bayi aneh bersenjata, di ruangan yang kedap suara, apa lagi yang lebih buruk dari ini?!

"Aku adalah _hitman_ nomor satu di dunia dan aku tidak suka membuang-buang waktu. Pokoknya kau akan jadi boss mafia." Kata Reborn.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?" Riku bertanya dengan hati-hati meskipun dia belum sepenuhnya percaya, tapi dia tahu bahwa yang namanya mafia adalah sekelompok orang yang melakukan tindakan kriminal, jadi dia menjawab sewajarnya. "Aku tidak mau jadi orang jahat!"

"Para Mafioso mungkin melakukan tindakan kriminal tapi mereka melakuannya untuk menolong masyarakat sekitar, bukankah itu keren, Riku? Lagipula kau tidak bisa menolak. Semua kandidat yang lain sudah tiada."

"Semua kau bilang? Bagaimana denganku dan onii-chan?" _T__unggu, onii-chan?!_

"Ya, kau benar juga. Kau adalah anak yang baik dan kau masih punya kesempatan memiliki masa depan yang cerah," Kata Reborn, Riku mengerjap tidak percaya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi ke sebelah dan mengajari Sawada Tsunayoshi saja." _APAA?!_ Mendengarnya nyaris membuat jantung Riku berhenti berdetak.

Reborn berjalan menuju pintu. Tetapi kemudian…

"Jangan!" seorang anak laki-laki menyedihkan menarik kaki kecilnya, dia jadi nampak seperti anak laki-laki sebelumnya yang jatuh dari tangga, benar-benar menyedihkan.

Hal ini membuat Reborn merasa kesal, dia lalu menendang Riku hingga tersungkur di lantai.

"Kalau begitu kau harus mau jadi boss mafia." Reborn menyeringai. "Demi kakakmu!'

Riku menghapus air matanya, lalu menarik napas yang panjang. "Ya, baiklah." Katanya. Dia sadar bahwa dirinya telah terjebak akal-akalan Reborn tapi dia tahu kalau Reborn ada benarnya. "Dengan satu syarat, jangan libatkan Onii-chan dengan semua hal berbau mafia ini."

Dengan begitu dibuatlah perjanjian tersebut. Setidaknya begitulah menurut Riku. Padahal Reborn sama sekali tidak mengangguk atau berkata, "Setuju."

_Sekiranya _untuk sekarang_ keberadaan Sawada Tsunayoshi belum dibutuhkan_. Pikir Reborn.

End of chapter

* * *

Tolong reviewnya! ^^


End file.
